doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clara Oswald
Clara Oswin Oswald ist ein Mensch und wird zu einer Begleiterin des Elften und Zwölften Doctors. Sie lebt in verschiedenen Zeiten an unterschiedlichen Orten. All diese Leben sind miteinander verbunden und zeigen mehrere Übereinstimmungen: *ihre äußere Erscheinung ist immer die gleiche *Oswald ist immer Teil ihres Namens *sie arbeitet mit Kindern *sie mag Soufflés In der Episode The Name of the Doctor stellt sich heraus, dass Clara bereits seit der 1. Inkarnation des Doctors über ihn wacht - und somit die einzige Person überhaupt ist, die dem Doctor in all seinen Inkarnationen begegnete. Ausgelöst wurde dies, als sie sich in den Zeitstrom des Doctors stürzte, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Clara und der Elfte Doctor Die erste Begegnung Als Oswin Oswald ist Clara als Junior Entertainment Manager für die Kinder an Bord des Starliners Alaska verantwortlich. Das Schiff stürzt auf dem Dalek-Asylum ab. Oswin gelingt es, sich über ein Jahr zu verbarrikadieren, da es ihr leicht fällt, die Dalek-Technologie zu hacken. Der Dalek-Premierminister schickt den Doctor, Amy Pond und Rory Williams zum Dalek-Asylum, um die Herkunft von Signalen zu erforschen, die Oswin aus dem Innern des Asylum sendet. Sie hilft den Dreien über Interkom im Kampf gegen die wahnsinnigen Insassen des Asylums, im Gegenzug will der Doctor sie von dem Planeten retten - ohne ihr persönlich begegnet zu sein. Als der Doctor endlich zu Oswins Rettungskapsel gelangt, muss er jedoch feststellen, dass seine Retterin längt zu einem vollständigen Dalek konvertiert wurde. Ihr geniales Bewusstsein hat sich eine Traumwelt erschaffen, aus der heraus sie ihm half. Sie sorgt dafür, dass er und seine Freunde fliehen können und bittet den Doctor, sie nicht zu vergessen. Sie wiederum sorgt dafür, dass das Kollektivbewusstsein der Daleks die Existenz des Doctors aus seinem Gedächtnis löscht. Im 19. Jahrhundert thumb|210px|left|Clara als Kellnerin thumb|210px|left|Clara als Miss Montague Clara arbeitet im Jahre 1892 aushilfsweise als Kellnerin im Gasthaus The Rose & Crown. Als Gouvernante Miss Montague arbeitet sie hauptberuflich im Haus von Captain Latimer. Eines Nachts, kurz vor Weihnachten, trifft sie den Doctor, ohne sich an ein vorheriges Treffen erinnern zu können. Sie ist frech, willensstark und fasziniert vom Doctor. Als sie auf eine scheinbar intelligente Form von Schnee aufmerksam wird, bittet sie den Doctor um Hilfe, der sich eigentlich nicht mehr in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen einmischen will. Doch es gelingt Clara durch ihre kluge und vorwitzige Art, die Aufmerksamkeit des Doctors zu erregen. Mutig kämpft sie mit ihm gegen die Invasion des von der Großen Intelligenz geschaffenen intelligenten Schnees, wird jedoch von einer mörderischen Eis-Gouvernante in die Tiefe gerissen. Sie ist lebensgefährlich verletzt, verspricht dem Doctor aber, sollte er die Menschheit retten, würde sie ihn auf seinen Reisen begleiten. Der Doctor besiegt die Große Intelligenz, Clara stirbt dennoch und bittet ihn mit ihren letzten Worten erneut, sie nicht zu vergessen. Auf ihrem Grabstein liest er dann ihren vollständigen Namen und weiß nun, dass er ihr bereits im Dalek-Asylum begegnet ist. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach ihr, da er davon überzeugt ist, dass irgendetwas "Unmögliches" im Gange sei. Begegnung 3 thumb|190px|Die erneute erste Begegnung Auf seiner Suche nach Clara landet der Doctor in den 1980er Jahren des 20. Jahrhundert auf der Erde und begegnet auf einem Spielplatz einem kleinen Mädchen. Er unterhält sich mit ihr und berichtet von seiner Suche nach einer verlorenen Freundin. Das kleine Mädchen wünscht ihm Glück und läuft zu ihrer Mutter. Diese warnt ihre Tochter vor Gesprächen mit fremden Männern und nennt dabei ihren Namen: Clara. Der Doctor ist jedoch schon wieder weg, ohne den Namen gehört zu haben (The Bells of Saint John (Prequel)). Endlich gefunden Im Jahr 2013 ist Clara Kindermädchen der Familie Maitland in London. Als sie eines Tages Probleme hat, ins Internet zu kommen, ruft sie bei einer Service-Nummer an, die ihr eine Frau in einem Fachgeschäft gab. Mit dieser Nummer landet sie bei der TARDIS, die sich gerade im Jahre 1207 befindet, wohin der Doctor sich auf seiner verzweifelten Suche nach Clara zurück gezogen hat. Voller Freude taucht er sofort bei Clara auf, die ihn jedoch nicht erkennt. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen die Große Intelligenz, die das Internet nutzt, um das Bewusstsein von Millionen von Menschen aufzusaugen. Als sie dies verhindert haben, bittet der Doctor Clara, ihn zu begleiten, worauf sie sich einlässt (The Bells of Saint John). In den folgenden zwei Jahren kommt es immer wieder zu gemeinsamen Reisen der beiden, zumal der Doctor endlich heraus finden will, was für ein Geheimnis Clara möglicherweise verbirgt. In der Episode The Name of the Doctor löst sich das Rätsel um Claras Anwesenheit in verschiedenen Zeiten. Auf dem Planeten Trenzalore folgt Clara der Großen Intelligenz in den Zeitstrom des Doctors, um diese daran zu hindern den Doctor zu allen Zeiten zu töten. Dabei wird sie von den Zeitwinden in Millionen Stücke zerrissen, die zu verschiedenen Zeiten leben. Diese leben in Raum und Zeit verteilt, wachen über den Doctor und beschützen ihn vor der Großen Intelligenz, auch wenn sie selbst dabei sterben. Die echte Clara Oswald wird vom Doctor, der ihr in seinen eigenen Zeitstrom folgt, gerettet und nach Hause gebracht. Die Lehrerin und der Doctor 2016 arbeitet Clara als Englisch-Lehrerin an der Coal Hill School, wo sie erneut vom Elften Doctors zu einem Abenteuer eingeladen wird. Dabei begegnet sie dem Zehnten sowie dem lange geheim gehaltenen Kriegs-Doctor, der eine schwere Entscheidung treffen muss (The Day of the Doctor). Zum Weihnachtsfest 2016 begibt sie sich erneut auf Reisen mit dem Doctor, der sie erneut nach Trenzalore bringt. Dort stirbt der Doctor nach vielen hundert Jahren, in denen er ein kleines Dorf vor der Vernichtung beschützte. Clara wird Zeugin der Regeneration zum Zwölften Doctor. Clara und der Zwölfte Doctor Clara hat große Zweifel am zwölften Doktor und zweifelt daran, ob er die gleiche Person ist, die sie kennengelernt hat. Durch sein anderes Verhalten, das ältere Aussehen und seine Art weiß Clara nicht, ob sie noch weiter mit ihm reisen soll. Clara und die anderen Doctoren Durch den Sprung in den Zeitstrom des Doctors kennt Clara alle bisherigen Regenerationen des Doctors. Clara ist es, die dem Ersten Doctor rät, eine ganz bestimmte TARDIS zu stehlen. Diese sei zwar nicht das neueste Modell, mit ihr würde er jedoch mehr Spaß haben. en:Clara Oswaldes:Clara Oswald Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 11. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 12. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Lehrer